


Permanent Home

by SummerRoses0612



Series: Prompts/Pairings [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alan Deaton Being an Asshole, Allison Argent Lives, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Artist Steve Rogers, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Awesome Clint Barton, Awesome Natasha Romanov, Awesome Phil Coulson, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, BAMF Bruce Banner, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Phil Coulson, BAMF Stephen Strange, BAMF Stiles, BAMF Tony Stark, Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Banshee Lydia Martin, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Has Nightmares, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes and the 21st Century, But only to those who deserve it, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Chris Argent Feels, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Creature Stiles Stilinski, DO NOT COPY, Dark Alan Deaton, Deaf Clint Barton, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Hale is a Failwolf, Derek Hale is a Mess, Developing Relationship, Domestic Avengers, Emotional Manipulation, Erica Reyes Lives, Established Relationship, F/M, Good Peter Hale, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Isaac Lahey Being an Asshole, Jackson Whittemore is Part of the Pack, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, Loss of Trust, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Manipulation, Morally Ambiguous Character, Morally Ambiguous Peter Hale, Morally Ambiguous Stiles Stilinski, Morally Ambiguous Tony Stark, Multi, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Nick Fury Swears, Nick Fury is Not Amused, Nick Fury is a Good Bro, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Nogitsune Trauma, Non-Human Stiles Stilinski, Oblivious Scott, Pack Dynamics, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Peter Hale Being an Asshole, Phil Coulson is Stiles Stilinski's Uncle, Platonic Relationships, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Relationship, Protective Avengers, Protective Phil Coulson, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Thor (Marvel), Sane Peter Hale, Sassy Peter Hale, Self-Discovery, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stephen Strange is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Stiles Stilinski Has Nightmares, Stiles Stilinski Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Stiles Stilinski Has Scars, Stiles Stilinski Has an Oral Fixation, Stiles Stilinski Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles Stilinski Leaves the Pack, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles Stilinski's Name is Mieczysław, Sweet Vision (Marvel), The Hale Pack - Freeform, The Pack Being Idiots, Thor is Not Stupid (Marvel), Timeline What Timeline, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Steve Rogers, True Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Untrustworthy Alan Deaton, Vernon Boyd Lives, Vision is a Good Bro (Marvel), Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, Wong is a Good Bro (Marvel), do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRoses0612/pseuds/SummerRoses0612
Summary: When the pack kicks Stiles out for being 'weak' and human he goes to his Uncle Phil. The pack changes their minds after it turns out that he is much more than what meets to eye.ORThe one where the pack are all assholes minus Peter and Stiles goes to be with people that actually deserve him.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Bruce Banner/Wong, Clint Barton/Thor, Derek Hale/Isaac Lahey, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Phil Coulson/Nick Fury, Steve Rogers/Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Prompts/Pairings [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182707
Comments: 46
Kudos: 394





	1. Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> Warning- There's talk of PTSD, Child Abuse, burning bridges, violence, and some self-discovery.
> 
> I've also decided that Stiles never met the Avengers until he turned 17. They had been together for maybe a year and were assimilated as a family unit by then. I'm making Steve somewhere around 24. 
> 
> If anything in the tags is going to bother you please don't read. This is another prompt from Ryan, I hope you don't mind that I let Peter be included as a minor character.

Abuse is never anything but it's own special brand of torture. Abuse means something different to everyone but, to Stiles, it meant breaking bottles that smelled of alcohol and hands around his throat. 

His father had never wanted children, it wasn't a bad thing until he went and decided to have a kid.

Mieczysław was smarter than he should have been, already years ahead of anybody his age by the time he was 5. He knew that his mother loved him and his father tolerated him, knew that he loved them both even if Noah couldn't be bothered to love him as he should. The child knew that drinking alcohol was bad but could do nothing but watch on helplessly from the sidelines with his mother as his father slowly killed himself. It was ok when he had his mom to rely on. 

Then Claudia started to forget things; her keys, the date, how to drive. Noah refused to acknowledge it, refused to think about the history his wife's family had of dementia, and watched on until he couldn't ignore it anymore. 

The year, how to cook, her age.

Stiles came downstairs half asleep to his mother screaming bloody murder. 

"Who are you! My husband is the sheriff you know!" 

His father didn't care because he hadn't had to see her forget him completely until Mieczysław turned 8. 

The first time his mother tried to kill him he was 6. He had taken the long way home from school and had only just walked into the house to find strangling hands around his throat. He clawed at the hands desperately, the furious face of his mother clouding his vision until he went limp and lost consciousness. He woke in his bed as if nothing had ever happened. The telling bruises pulsing every time his father picked up another bottle, a reminder of the fact that his father could have stopped it if he had been willing to resurface from his bubble of denial. 

Then she tried to drown him, throw him down the stairs, beat him to death, convince him to kill himself. Mieczysław knew she wasn't herself but there was nothing he could do. 

After scars and night terrors, Claudia finally forgot Noah's name one day. Mieczysław was 8 when the sheriff signed her into the psych ward that day, mourning like she was already dead. Because she finally was, to him. He hadn't watched his own mother fall away piece by piece until she was barely a shell, hadn't seen how her eyes went from friendly and welcoming to cold and terrified. 

When she died a year later something in Noah broke, the last piece connecting him to his son maybe? The bottles that used to scatter the floor were then used as weapons, bloody glass falling to the ground whenever his throws made contact. Mieczysław picked up the slack; cooking, cleaning, his dad's job. He did it all just so that he wouldn't have to leave; kept CPS off their backs, kept the pair of them alive. 

Years went on, Mieczysław slowly shedding his name along with any love he might have once harbored for his father. The only saving grace was summer breaks with Uncle Phil. 

He had started staying for the summer when he was 5, hiding his intelligence easily and investigating all he could. Something just didn't add up. SHIELD was very easy to find if you knew what you were looking for, though he didn't dare try any hacking until he was 10 when he was absolutely sure he was good enough not to get caught. After another nightmare of his mother screaming at him, he went to the living room and fell asleep on the couch. 

Uncle Phil woke him the next morning and Stiles told him the heavily edited version of the story, the top layers of his masks slowly peeling back until his uncle realized just how smart he truly was. 

Training started the next week; guns, martial arts, deception, endurance. Anything you could think of. Coulson still hadn't told Stiles he was a spy. Mieczysław thought that it was ok, to want to keep secrets, it would be like throwing stones at glass houses for the child to call his uncle out. Then training with Tony and Stephen started, magic and science making sense in a way it never had. 

Tony became the older brother that Stiles had always wanted, the geniuses never far from one another after they realized just how similar they were, how Tony and Stiles could actually keep up with each other where others used to just nod along with a blank face. Tony understood Mieczysław in a way that made him feel something he had never felt before. He found a name for it when he was 13.

Family

When Nick walked in on Mieczysław kicking Phil's ass when the teen was 15 the director joined the training. With all the different styles of fighting he was learning all at once he got better than any of them by the time he was 17. 

But it was only for summers.

Summer would end and he'd go back to pain and loneliness. 

Turning 16 didn't change anything, his childhood friend Scott having him over where they celebrated with Melissa. Who would have thought a single bite could shatter their bond like a stack of fragile cards. 

Scott was bitten and his world fell into abandonment, adrenaline, and excitement until it became apparent that he wasn't welcome. Derek was violent, Scott was oblivious, the rest of the pack thought he was annoying. 

He knew that they didn't think of him as pack but he stayed in an effort to not allow himself to fall back into depression. He knew that they didn't want him, he didn't want to be with them anyway. 

Mieczysław never told Phil or anyone else from New York about the supernatural, unwilling to give them anything against his companions even if he knew they wouldn't extend the same courtesy. Nick eventually figured out that it was him hacking his servers, he and his uncle coming clean about everything. 

He didn't learn anything that he hadn't already known but it felt good to be included so, when he turned 17 he sat Tony, Stephen, Phil, and Nick down and told them about his childhood.

About broken bottles and lost opportunities. 

They just held him through it, the family that he never knew he needed. 

When the invasion happened and the Avengers fought together for the first time Mieczysław was sitting terrified on the edge of his seat. His father wasn't home, a blessing if he had ever heard of one, and probably wouldn't remember Uncle Phil anyway.

When Nick called and told him that Phil was recovering from Loki's stab he almost teleported straight there, sling rings already on before the director explained more fully.

It was experimental, something Tony had come up with in an emergency only meant for Stiles, Phil, and Nick. They called it Extremis. 

He met the Avengers a couple of months before he turned 18, instantly attracted to Steve. They fell into a relationship easily, the Avengers becoming part of the small family he affectionately called his Summer Family. 

Mieczysław told his entire family; Natasha, Steve, Tony, Phil, Nick, Bruce, Clint, Thor, Bucky, Strange, Wong, Wanda, and Vision of the supernatural a year later. 

-

The Nogitsune had been a special kind of hell for Stiles. He had always been in control, with the extensive training he had he was above the skill level of most of SHIELD's assassins and good enough to run with the Avengers. The second he had been possessed he had felt it, like a ball and chain around his waist that wouldn't leave him. He locked down all his memories and went into his mind, watching in silent horror as the Void Kitsune killed people he had known his entire life. 

He used every coping technique he had ever learned and the second he got freed he went to his therapist. He had found one through Peter's contact that specialized in childhood trauma and, strangely enough, possession. The woman was a perfect fit, more like a friend than anything else. He knew that he had several types of PTSD, knew that this was never going to stop affecting him, but he also knew that his Summer Family would protect him. 

He told the New Yorkers everything the summer before he was going to go back to Beacon Hills to finish his senior year of high school. 

About red eyed alphas and guilt-ridden betas. About their type of magic and wolves. He told them about kanimas and the Nogitsune, only nodding in gratitude when James held him as he explained exactly what being possessed felt like. About how the Kitsune had left something behind, flashing silver eyes at them. 

He went back for one final year, already having planned to go to MIT so he would be close to his family and his partner. He had been taking courses online so much so that he only had about a year and a half left before he graduated with multiple P.H.D's along with being the top student at BHS. 

Which was exactly why he had been anticipating the predictable fall out with the local pack. 

They called him over to the newly finished packhouse to collect the latest batch of research before they kicked him out. 

"Ok" Was all the human had said before turning around and leaving. 

He was moving to New York the next day anyway. 

* * *

_I'm planning on finishing this in the next week or so if everything goes to plan. Let me know if there is a prompt/pairing that you'd like to see from me. You can comment or email me (Roseriley0612@gmail.com). Hope this is what you were looking for Ryan. -Rose_


	2. Realization

Stiles was beyond glad that he had easily decided not to tell the pack everything about him, how he had hidden his skills and played the fool so that they would underestimate him. He had only ever told Peter, the lonely nights the pack left him with Peter filled with research loosening his tongue until he knew Peter as well as he knew himself. The game they played was simple, a story for a story. Stiles learned about fire and breaking pack bonds, Peter learned of the teen's neglectful parent and his mother's dementia. They were platonic soulmates if there ever was an example of it, they would never be together romantically but they both thought everything about their relationship was just what they needed. When he told the wolf he was going to be moving the man just corrected his 'I' to "we' and asked where he should get the plane ticket to. Peter joined him in New York the day after Mieczysław arrived, the pair wrapped into a ball of limbs as Peter comforted him as any wolf did their family, scenting him until he went pliant in the older man's arms. The werewolf was welcomed with open arms into the teen's steadily growing found family.

Mieczysław thought about the pack a lot the first week he was in New York. 

The words were ringing through Stiles' head- 'weak' 'human' 'unworthy' 'murderer'- he knew that they didn't hurt nearly as much as they were meant to. He checked every angle, making sure that he would never be caught off guard by any attempt they made to try and find him.

Avenger Tower felt different once it finally settled in his mind that he didn't have to leave. He and Steve were stronger than ever, Stiles eventually joining the Avengers alongside Stephen under a fake name. He fought side by side with people who he trusted with his life and it made all the difference. It was so easy to shed the rest of his masks after that, fighting how he had been taught with his own spin and allowing himself to be the person he never was in Beacon Hills. 

Which was about when the pack realized their mistake.

-

The pack had been laying in a pile in front of the TV when someone accidentally changed the channel. The puppies were whining and Derek was just trying to get everyone under control when Isaac drew their attention to the news on the screen. 

It was a clear video of Stiles fighting alongside the Avengers. 

His movements were graceful and distinctly powerful, his strides making him look like a predator as he used a mix of the magic they were used to and one that they weren't to crush the Doombots. In between spells he was shooting them with guns and throwing small daggers, his flexible body weaving in between them like he was dancing rather than fighting. 

The pack all looked at the tv in shock until the news reporter's voice shoved them out of their surprise. Everyone looked at each other, most instantly understanding that they had been wrong about the human.

"We need him back. He's definitely been training for years which means that he played us like a fucking fiddle" Lydia huffed from her place next to Jackson on one of the couches, extremely annoyed that she had been made the fool by someone like Stiles.

Cora, not really caring much either way, completely ignored the mood to say something under her breath. "No, he played you like the cheap kazoos you guys are." everyone still heard despite the volume, Chris's lips tightening visibly in an effort to not laugh while the rest of the pack's emotions just got steadily more negative, practically feeding off each other at that point. 

"We need to tell him that we were doing it to protect him. That we didn't want him to get hurt and the only way to do that was to distance him from us. We knew that he wouldn't just do it so we pushed him away." Deaton said after a long moment of silence, eyes narrowed in thought.

Derek, Isaac, Jackson, Allison, Lydia, and Erica instantly agreed to the druid's plan and sighed in relief that they had the man's wisdom at their disposal. Boyd, Cora, and Chris weren't sure but ultimately just decided to stay out of it. They knew that it was going to be a shit show, their attention immediately going back to the way Stiles moved as he fought, but there were only 3 of them. They couldn't do a damn thing. 

The pack met daily for a week, everyone planning on how to get Stiles to come back without so much as hesitating to think that maybe the teen wouldn't want to come back at all. 

"He loves his dad. We can get the sheriff to call him and ask him to come to visit for a little while and talk to him while he's here. Noah will see that we are only doing what's best for him." Scott said, holding Allison close as he effectively ensured he would never have a relationship with Stiles again. 

Chris held his tongue, knowing from an idle comment Peter made that something wasn't quite right with their relationship but again decided not to say anything. 

They continued planning, everyone was completely willing to air any secrets they thought they might have that could help them manipulate the teen. How none of them realized just how awful they were as people shocked the hunter. Seeing Allison shove Stiles under the bus and practically watch it reverse over him scared the Argent. He knew that Gerard had tricked her, had chalked her vindictive attitude down to that, and thought it was going to go away.

He was a fool.

By the time two weeks had passed, they were completely ready to enact their plan. The entire pack had worked tirelessly on it until even Deaton couldn't see a flaw. It would have been funny how good the pack was at manipulation tactics when they claimed their moral high ground if the situation was any different. 

The hunter was desperate at that point, not willing to be a coward for the second time in his life and watch from the sidelines. He texted Peter, hoping against all hopes that the blue-eyed wolf would be close enough to New York he would be able to get a warning to Stiles before it was too late. Hoped his negligence and lack of earlier notice wouldn't cause Stiles serious harm. 

None of them had thought to account for the fact that most everything they knew about Stiles was a front. They didn't stop to think about his real personality when they realized they didn't even know his real name, just his nickname. Nobody thought to make a backup plan, arrogantly believing that nothing could go wrong.

They didn't know that they were about to be played as fools for not realizing one simple mistake in time.

None of them ever really knew the real Stiles but they were certainly about to learn.

* * *

_Hope that the first chapter makes a bit more sense with a bit of an insight into the pack's thought process. Prompts/pairings you would like to see from me are always welcome, you can comment or email me (Roseriley0612@gmail.com). -Rose_


	3. Unsuccessful Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slytherin_1022 asked for Chris to join them and, though I had never thought of it, this chapter basically wrote itself after I saw all the places I could get him in it. Vafrous_Vee mentioned Boyd and Cora joining them so I decided to make some changes.

When his father texted him, Mieczysław had already considered the possibility that the pack would use that method to get him back. Even if he hadn't he would have never fallen for it even without Chris' text. The man's text had only gotten to Peter three days before his father's. Peter and Stiles agreed that it probably wasn't part of the plan for Chris to get a guilty conscience, the timing not advanced enough for the pack's manipulations. They spoke of a coward watching from the sideline rather than someone willing to go along with their plan. 

***Sheriff***

**I need you back home for a little while**

No explanation, no phone call, no hiding his intent, no effort. It was exactly the kind of thing the teen had come to expect from his abusive father. 

"They chose plan D." That was all that Stiles said after a moment of stillness.

He had been watching a movie with his summer family, cuddled between Steve and Peter. 

"This will be fun," Peter said idly as the characters on the screen talked, his bored facade only lasting a couple of seconds before a vicious grin broke through. 

Stiles just sent a text back, sharing a darkly satisfied look with Tony before bringing his attention back to the movie. 

He got on a plane the next day, a single duffle bag only containing weapons, his tech, and a couple of changes of clothes. He left alone, practically bathing in the warm feeling in his chest at the fact that his new family trusted him enough to not follow him. 

-

***Stiles***

**I'll be there sometime in the next couple of days.**

-

He got off the plane and just paused for a second. Beacon Hills didn't feel like home anymore. It felt familiar, in the way only living somewhere for several years can, but at the same time unwelcoming. 

He got a rental car and drove himself to the hotel he booked. It wasn't all that great, simple, and kind of shitty but not enough that he felt the need to check for bed bugs. He kept his bag with him at all times, only eating before going to sleep. 

When he woke up in the morning he showered, ate, then got dressed. He was in front of his childhood home before he knew it, bad memories of belts and broken bottles swirling before he calmed himself. 

"Hello." The sheriff just sighed out when he opened the door, letting the teen in and not even bothering to hide his phone call to the pack. 

They both knew this wasn't a social call.

"He's here," Noah said briefly before ending the call.

The father and son sat in silence for a couple of minutes before the sheriff opening his mouth.

"Look kid, I was never cut out to be a father. I'm not sorry for the way you turned out, God knows it wasn't my influence, but I'm glad you have someone who cares about you now." 

Stiles just nodded wordlessly, the restless feeling in his chest settling as the older man put feelings to the words. He expected to be hurt or vengeful but he couldn't bring himself to, not with the way he felt an invisible weight leaving him. 

They just sat there, lost in thought, until the knock at the door came.

"Hey, Mr. Stilinski," Lydia's voice said from the doorstep.

The entire pack was behind her. Stiles almost laughed at the predictable move, trying to outnumber him to get him to do what they say. 

"Hello Stiles," The banshee said when she first saw the teen, hiding her shock quickly but too late. 

Stiles knew what he looked like. He had been training since he was young and the muscles had come in quick- it wasn't a coincidence that he started wearing lots of long sleeves and baggy clothes out of nowhere. The teen was wearing a tank top with combat jeans and big, black, leather boots to bring it all together. He was almost taller than Derek and his hair was grown out enough that it had that 'just got shagged' effect. 

"Hello, banshee." The teen was already over the power play, just sitting silently as he waited for their move. 

The nogitsune had a hard time not laughing when he realized that they had been relying on his motor mouth. Chris looked pathetic, 'save me' written all over his face as he watched the people he thought he knew be completely ok with going through with the plan. 

"We wanted to be able to talk to you. We really messed up," Deaton tried next, practically watching their plan fall through the cracks at his lack of reaction to the apology. 

"I had a plan too, one that included never seeing any of you again, but I'm better at making things up on the fly so I'm just going to say what's on my mind... I regret saving each and every one of you. Boyd and Erica, you can play hurt and afraid all you want but I was with you in that basement. Allison, when you torture people you don't get to go crying to daddy when something goes wrong and, what you didn't know, was that your mother was trying to kill Scott when Derek bit her. Scott, I would have done anything for you before this mess but, I'm thankful that you getting turned showed me your true colors before I could get myself killed because of you. Derek, I'm sorry that your entire family burned but your survivor's guilt is so bad and your anger is so all-consuming that you probably won't ever be happy again until you get some serious therapy. Then maybe you can empathize with how I was possessed instead of running away like I lit your tail on fire. 

Lydia, I never loved you. I never even liked you. I hated how you acted just as much as I despised the way that you pretended to be stupid. I was only ever really was obsessed with you because I had never met someone that could even barely match my intelligence until you. Deaton, you're a shady motherfucker and I'll never be sorry for trying to get Scott away from you back when I still gave a damn if he lived or died. Jackson, I've always hated you and I expected something like this from you. I'm glad that you're living up to expectations. Cora, I don't know you at all so I don't really care. Finally, Chris. You're chronically incapable of doing anything other than loving the wrong people and standing by as they do horrible things but, I can see you screaming for an escape so I would like to offer you a plane ticket back to New York with me along with Cora and Boyd." 

Everyone reacted differently to the rant, most looking betrayed or shocked, Jackson just nodded after a minute flinches at the jab but Deaton just looked resigned. He had already known how this was going to go the second Stiles hadn't started talking to fill the air. 

"Yes," 

Chris' voice knocked everyone out of their thoughts, the pack already trying to grab the hunter and the betas to keep them away physically while Scott comforted a betrayed looking Allison. Stiles just threw out some mountain ash, not willing to let them even get a peek at his magical capabilities. Deaton surrendered easily as Stiles, Boyd, Cora, and Chris left without even a backward glance. 

The hotel room wasn't awkward, Stiles comforting the broken man as he cried for everything he had done and lost, the wolves wrapping the man up in a ball of limbs that Stiles joined after a shower. They fell asleep like that, getting on the plane early in the morning after hiring some movers for the older man's house and getting his go-bag filled with enough stuff for a couple of weeks. 

When they got to the tower they all just shook their heads fondly at Stiles' penchant for bringing in strays. 

It wasn't a surprise when there were three new additions brought into their Summer Family.

* * *

_I'm going to do a bonus chapter that's just a sex scene Steve/Stiles because I couldn't really find a way to include it naturally. Comments or emails (roseriley0612@gmail.com) are always welcome and I take pairings/prompts that you'd like to see from me. -Rose_


	4. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed a couple of things in the original prompt, sorry if you don't like the way it turned out Ryan. Vafrous_Vee mentioned an idea for the sheriff and Deaton that is perfect.

After they lost Stiles the 'monsters of the week' started getting closer and closer to killing them every time. When everyone in the pack had almost died twice each was when they started to put the pieces of what they'd done together. Stiles made the plans and the research and that was what kept them safe. They had effectively thrown out one of the cornerstones to their continued lives. 

That was about when the pack got Noah to contact Stiles for them. 

It was immediately apparent that their plan wasn't going to work. The lack of talking, the way Stiles looked, the way he held himself? Everything about the person they thought they knew was different. Scott started to slowly lose his mind after that, obsessed with going over every second of his memories with Stiles and finding the places that the other teen had been acting. His wolf took over more often than not.

His wolf was possessive to the extreme, eventually not even letting Allison leave the 'den' even to go to the bathroom. He was still an Alpha, despite it all, and being feral meant that even Derek wasn't able to snap him out of it, eventually ending in Allison's death. The girl had begged to be allowed to get food or go to the bathroom or even open a window before Scott's wolf finally offed her in annoyance. The human part of Scott quickly realized exactly what had happened.

The pack woke to the smell of death and rotting bodies and found Allison and Scott. 

Deaton went back to his vet practice without a care in the world. He had never really like any of the pack, making it very easy to ignore everything after Scott killed himself. The sociopath viewed his fake relationship with Scott as a bad investment, beyond that just keeping tabs on the pack. 

The first couple of days after the confrontation Erica seemed fine, the wolves politely ignoring the growing smell of her desperation and depression. It only took an idle comment from a waitress-

_'Where's your other half, sugar?'_

For the female to lose the rest of her sanity. Losing the man that she loved had broken her completely, the shell that was left went through the motions and kept a vise-like grip on the remainder of their mind. It was never going to last and the pack mourned, mourned for Allison and Scott, Erica, and the Stiles they thought they knew. 

The Sheriff was evaluated by the hospital when his alcoholism got bad enough it started affecting his work where he finally cracked and told a doctor about werewolves. He pulled Deaton into it, both thinking that having the backing of a well-respected doctor would allow them to be believed. 

They weren't

They both ended up in Echien House, starting in the main block before several infractions each got them punished until they ended up in solitary together. It only took one more strike when they both tried and failed to escape before they were sharing a cell with Valack. Deaton, remembering the hallucinations he had seen the first time he looked into the doctor's third eye was extremely careful but the sheriff wasn't so lucky. He was catatonic for two weeks before he regained consciousness. Deaton woke one morning to Valack straddling him and forcing him to look at his eye, forcing him into a coma that he only woke from long enough for the deranged doctor to put him back under. The sheriff got the same treatment, spending the rest of their lives in a circle of sleeping, eating, and hallucinating. 

Derek just disappeared one day, whispers of the wolf and the bounty hunter making it back to Beacon Hills after a couple of long months. It was like everyone around them was slowly falling apart. 

Isaac was devastated, always keeping a letter on him that he wouldn't let anyone see. When they found him in his room with his throat cut open by his own claws they read the letter. 

_I made a stupid mistake and my decision making has already cost me one pack, I'm not going to stand by and watch as this one collapses all on its own. Stiles was the one who kept us together and alive, I may not have the best awareness but I know that without him anything that this pack had the possibility of being is unlikely. This is my fault, I'll regret it for the rest of my life. But I need to live, not survive, for once in my life._

_Take care of yourself,_

_Derek Hale_

Lydia was murdered by one of the 'monsters of the week'. She didn't even try to stop it, the swipe of claws, and then she was choking on her own blood. Jackson begged her not to go, begged for her to stay awake.

"I refuse to scream for you," 

She didn't. 

Banshees scream when they die, they instinctively use the last of their breath to scream. It's the most powerful they ever make, maybe she would have defended herself if she knew what the outcome would be. 

As Lydia died she took one last rattling breath before her upper body came off the floor as she screeched, everyone in Beacon Hills and the towns next to it heard the wailing women. Nobody noticed how Jackson's ears bled until he slumped over the love of his life. 

They were beautiful in death as they were in life, Jackson's head tucked into Lydia's neck and the girl's neck stretched as far as it could go. They were holding hands, fingers slack, and only gravity keeping them together.

* * *

_This was much more morbid than I thought it was going it be.... Whoops. (Roseriley0612@gmail.com) or comment if you have any prompts/pairings that you would like to see from me. -Rose_


	5. The Captain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't see any feasible way to get a smutty scene into the story so I'm just adding this in as a little bonus. If you've got a problem don't read it.

Steve and Mieczysław had waited almost a year to have sex. It was as much a decision as it was just because they didn't have the time, between the Avengers related things they needed to do, their hobbies, and just spending time with each other they were already stretched pretty thin. They found a reprieve after a couple of years though, attacks slowing down and having enough of a reputation to stop doing weekly press releases giving them more spare time.

The captain had been acting weird all day. Stiles found it funny at first before he was just confused. The man was a horrible lier, he went bright red and stuttered until he was either put out of his misery or he blurted out the truth, so Mieczysław just decided to let him do his thing and ask if Steve didn't mention anything after a couple of days. 

He only had to wait a couple of hours.

They had moved in together on Mieczysław's floor in Avenger's Tower about 8 months into their relationship, almost exactly a year into meeting each other. Stiles hadn't found any difficulty adjusting to having someone in his space, the blond fitting seamlessly like he had been there the entire time. They had only had a couple of major fights and Mieczysław had never seen Steve acting the way he was so he decided to play it by ear. 

When he got back to the apartment it was about 5 PM, his second job working in Tony's R&D Department making him happier than he ever expected a job would. Steve was standing in a way that blocked the smaller man's sight to the kitchen, bushing completely red and visibly nervous.

"What's up, Honey Bunches?" Stiles asked, having picked up Tony's propriety for nicknames early on. 

Steve predictably rolled his eyes, the familiar exchange calming him down enough for him to get his point across.

"I did a thing... And I don't want to presume but I want- well." Steve started stuttering, getting Stiles to act quickly.

"Whatever it is we'll work it out, but if you don't let me see the kitchen so that I can find where that amazing smell is coming from I'm going to portal over there and give you no choice," The teen said with a pout, face brightening instantly when Steve guided him to the table.

There was fancy silverware and a table cloth the teen hadn't even realized he owned at the table, candles almost everywhere and Stiles' favorite Italian dish sitting on the table. 

"What did you do?" Mieczysław asked, immediately suspicious after seeing how perfect everything was.

Steve just chuckled, getting the teen to start eating. They had an amazing dinner, talking about everything and nothing while Stiles watched in amusement as Steve got steadily more nervous the closer they got to finishing their food. 

"You didn't accidentally invite another fangirl into a threesome, did you?" Mieczysław teased, laughing at the blush on Steve's face. 

"I want to have sex," The Captain immediately volunteered immediately looking a little shell shocked at his own words. 

"Oh thank god," Stiles said, relief coursing through him, "I really thought I was going to have to go explain to Tony that we didn't actually arrange for a prostitute," 

They laughed for a moment at the absurdity that was their life before they got serious again. 

"I'm not a virgin, I've wanted you for a while now, and I'm in love with you. I don't see any reason why not if you're sure you're ready," Stiles said finally, holding Steve's hand as he thought for a moment. 

"I want this. I've never gone all the way with a guy but this is something that I'm sure I want,"

"Yeah?" Mieczysław double-checked.

"Yes"

Stiles instantly got up, walked around the table, and straddled Steve. They kissed for a while, tongue and teeth getting more involved the more turned on their got. 

"Take me to the bedroom," Mieczysław whispered into the blonde's ear, groaning in pleasure when the supersoldier instantly picked him up and carried him without even breaking a sweat.

Steve sat down on the side of the bed, laying down so that Stiles was on all fours over him and his hands were all over Mieczysław's back and ass.

"You sure?" Steve asked, hands not going underneath the teen's clothes until Mieczysław just shouted 'Yes!'.

Stiles crawled over to the middle of the bed, undressing as he went for Steve's viewing pleasure. The Captain got steadily harder as his boyfriend's lithe body was revealed, taking off his own clothes before he got back on the bed and settled between Mieczysław's opened thighs. They started kissing again, going from reassuring and gentle to downright dirty, teeth and lips everywhere until they were basically just breathing into each other's mouths and making eye contact.

"Do you want to give or receive?" Stiles asked when his cock started aching for relief.

"I don't care. You?" Steve just said, the look in his eyes saying he was being completely honest.

"I like bottoming the most," Mieczysław said after a couple of seconds, twisting them so he was straddling Steve as she grabbed the lube from the nightstand. "Do you want me to prep myself so you can watch or do you want to help?" 

"Help," Steve said immediately, voice horse as a dry finger rubbed against Stiles's tight hole.

Stiles just hummed at the sparks going up his spine at the way the Captain's blunt finger tugged at his opening. He grabbed the hand Steve was using to touch him and lubed up a couple of fingers, clicking a couple of his own before dragging them back to his crease. 

"I'm going to get myself open on two of my fingers then you can start with one adding more when I tell you. Your fingers are thicker than mine," Stiles said, the second part in explanation when Steve shot him a questioning look.

Mieczysław immediately filled himself with a single finger, moaning even as he multitasked to show Steve how to circle his rim to get him to relax. He thrust his finger quickly, Steve's massage on his entrance letting him put in another after only a couple of minutes. The Captain was breathing hard, his rubbing getting harder as he felt Stiles' hole loosen. Stiles only took another minute before taking out his own fingers and impaling himself on one of Steve's in one move. He groaned as he was filled with the thick finger, reveling in his boyfriend's moan at the was Stiles' wall contracted around him. 

"Another," Mieczysław said after a minute of rocking, the movements getting smooth as the tight hole unclenched a bit. 

Steve immediately pushed his middle finger into Stiles, groaning as he watched Mieczysław's rim stretch under the pressure. Stiles hummed at the edge of pain, instantly bringing a hand back to Steve's wrist and guiding him to thrust his fingers really hard. 

"Another," Stiles groaned out, the three fingers inside him just making him ache for something bigger.

"Sure?" Steve asked, he could feel how tight Stiles was around him and just wanted to be sure.

Mieczysław just hummed, almost screaming at the pleasure-pain when Steve added another finger. 

"Thrust in hard and pull them apart when you pull back out, it helps stretch me out and the tip of your finger will hit my prostate that way," Stiles said between moans that turned into sharp keens when Steve followed his instructions. "OKAY! I'm ready," Stiles said, seconds away from coming. 

When Steve didn't move fast enough Stiles pulled at his wrist until his fingers popped out before grabbing the lube and clicking the man's huge cock. Steve grabbed Mieczysław's hips, letting the teen move how he wanted to but anchoring them both. 

"You're sure, right?" Stiles asked one more time, a hand around the Captain's base as he rubbed the mushroom head along his hole, groaning every time it caught at his loosened entrance. 

"Yes," Steve said, the moment he took to think about it making Mieczysław feel better, knowing that the man was really thinking it through. 

At the affirmative Stiles instantly pushed himself onto the length of his partner, the way larger than average cock splitting him open so much he had to take a second do just breathe. He almost screamed as he was filled, half laughing at Steve's moan of pleasure. Mieczysław put his hands on Steve's rock hard abs for balance, hanging his head and just breathing through the amazing stretch, trying to convince himself to move but almost wanting to cry at the thought of pulling off the amazing cock inside him even for a moment. 

"Are you ok?" Steve asked, instinctively petting Stiles' hips as the man took a moment.

"Holy shit, you feel amazing," Was all that the teen could say, taking more time to get his thought together, "Flip us over? I want you to thrust into me as hard as you can until I can't even fucking breathe without feeling you inside me." 

Steve moaned at the dirty talk, using his speed to flip them over and instantly thrusting. He reveled in Stiles' high pitched moans and keens, growling at the pleasure. Mieczysław's eyes kept going silver than blue and back again, his claws popping out and digging into Steve's back only serving to make the super-soldier pound into him harder. Stiles grunted at the force of Steve's thrusting, his entire body hot as the large cock inside him managed to hit every amazing spot inside him all at once. 

"Steve!" Mieczysław shouted, a constant stream of praise and babbling spoken between pleasure filled screams from where he had tucked his head into Steve's neck.

Steve came first, shouting out his pleasure and moaning when he felt Mieczysław start clenching around him, the already tight entrance getting so tense he could barely move. Stiles came with a high pitched keen without even having to touch himself, his entire body curling in on itself and straining under the overwhelming pleasure. 

They laid together just talking about anything they could think of for hours, putting on a movie and cuddling in comfortable silence when they finally ran out of things to say. 

Mieczysław was limping the next day, take Tony's teasing with practiced ease and putting a stop to it with a few well-worded threats of exposure. 

* * *

_And that's that. Hope this is ok, Ryan. (Roseriley0612@gmail.com) Feel free to email me or comment and prompts/pairings that you'd like to see me write. -Rose_


End file.
